Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond is a major posthumous antagonist in Steven Universe. She is a former member of the Great Diamond Authority who was seemingly killed during the Gem War on Earth, although the circumstances regarding her death remain a mystery. Appearance As the former ruler of the Gems, and Homeworld and previously part of the Great Diamond Authority, Pink Diamond would be of a massive size. As you can see in her mural a ruby is half the size of her gemstone. Pink Diamond also has her gem, a Diamond, in the navel, and has Spiked/Jagged hair. Personality Pink Diamond appeared to have acted very much like a spoiled child when around. According to Stevonnie's 'diamond dream', Pink would frequently demand Yellow Diamond to have her own colony and armies to command and to demand that she be treated as if she were important like the other diamonds. Pink was also very short tempered as when Yellow told her to act like she was important, she responded by punching a part of the window dome that was on top of the moon base. History Pink Diamond was first mentioned when Jasper was being corrupted (in the episode "Earthlings"), claiming Rose Quartz did something to Pink Diamond (during the colonization). Pink Diamond was a former ruler of possibly Homeworld and was part of the Great Diamond Authority. When the Rubies had returned to Earth once more, Amethyst disguised herself as Jasper and the Crystal Gems went with the rubies back to the moon base, where it was revealed that Pink Diamond was the head of the Gem colonization of Earth and was shattered by Rose Quartz. In the episode "Bubbled", Garnet explains to Steven that Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond to protect the Earth and for Amethyst to be herself, and for Pearl to be free. Appearances ''Season 3'' In "Earthlings", Jasper mentioned Pink Diamond, claiming that she belonged to Pink Diamond and that Rose Quartz did something to her before becoming corrupted as a result of her fusion with one of the Great Northern Gems. In "Back to the Moon", a Mural depicting what happened to Pink Diamond briefly appears. In "Bubbled", Garnet explains to Steven why Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond (for Amethyst to be herself and for Pearl to be free.) ''Season 4'' In "Steven's Dream", Steven enters the mind of Blue Diamond and sees what she is dreaming about (Pink Diamond's Palanquin, which is the place of her shattering). Stevens sets off to find answers and he travels to South Korea with his dad Greg, which is where the broken palanquin is. He finds Blue Diamond right next to Pink Diamond's Palanquin sobbing next to it. Blue Diamond (believing that the Cluster is still going to destroy the planet) ends up "saving" Greg by kidnapping him and taking him to Pink Diamond's Human Zoo. In "Gem Heist", it is stated by Garnet during Pink Diamond's reign, she stole Humans from their families as trophies to symbolize her reign had begun. The Zoo (a Specimen Containment Building) is used to house humans and other species of Earth. In "That Will Be All", Blue Diamond went back to Pink Diamond's Zoo because she was still sad and felt she had to spend more time there. Yellow Diamond gets mad because she should move on but Blue Diamond still mourns. She tells Yellow Diamond that she doesn't want to shatter all the Rose Quartzes because they were hers and they, including the Zoo and Earth, are all the memories they have left of her. While Yellow Diamond believes they deserve the same fate and that in her song she states "Wouldn't it be grand to get rid of it all", she wants to avenge Pink Diamond with the Cluster. Yellow Diamond, Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl sing Blue Diamond a song to cheer her up but really doesn't work and she wants to save more of Earth's specimens. Season 5 In "The Trial", Steven (after being kidnapped by Aquamarine and Topaz), goes on trial for shattering Pink Diamond, as the Diamonds believe him to be Rose Quartz. Although Steven simply wants to be deemed guilty (as he would more than likely be so anyway), when Blue Diamond asks "Rose" how she destroyed Pink Diamond, Steven attempts to make up an answer, only for Blue Diamond to yell that she did it with a sword. After the recess break, Blue Zircon then theorizes that Rose Quartz couldn't have shattered Pink Diamond because, by that time, she was a recognized war criminal and Pink Diamond's entourage would have stop Rose Quartz if she got close enough to do so, stating that the only gems that could've shattered Pink Diamond would be another Diamond, causing her and Yellow Zircon to be poofed by Yellow Diamond. Relationships Blue Diamond As stated by Blue Diamond herself, she and Pink Diamond had a very close, seemingly sisterly, relationship. Blue Diamond is shown to be heavily, if somewhat unhealthily, remorseful over Pink Diamonds death, stating "Oh Pink I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" while mourning her at her Palanquin. Blue Diamond always cries about Pink Diamond because she was shattered and she will never come back, and is preserving the "zoo" in Pink Diamond's Memory. She even raises her voice in an angry tone stating, "Why cant you just let me GRIEVE?!" to Yellow Diamond because Yellow Diamond keeps on telling her to stop coming here that it just makes Blue Diamond feel worst that she already does. Yellow Diamond Although less evidence is provided towards their relationship, Yellow and Pink Diamond were seemingly close as well. She was singing a song for Blue Diamond that she has to move on about Pink Diamond, but in the ending, she gets sad stating in her song "Yes of course we still love her and we are always thinking of her, don't you know I miss her too?" and then rushes to the last lyric of the song and she nearly blows a fuse thinking about Pink Diamond. Structures Pink Diamond owned many structures on Earth and some in space such as the Zoo, which is located near a ringed planet (most likely Saturn). *Cloud Arena *Ziggurat *Moon Base *The Zoo *Moon Base *11 others Gallery Images tumblr_p244kxxmnI1vlj1bto1_1280.png|Pink Diamond's gem pink_diamond_mural_by_misakikchan14-dadepc4.jpg|Pink Diamond's Full Mural Diamond Communicator.png|Diamond Communicator including Pink Diamond. Tumblr inline ogvyg3fm0S1tjabaa 500.png|Jasper's statement saying that "All gems must follow the Great Diamond Authority" Diamond Authority symbol previous.png|Previous Diamond Authority Symbol (including Pink Diamond) Pink_Diamond_Comunicator.png|Pink Diamond Communicator Screen Shot 2017-01-10 at 8.17.31 PM.png|Pink Diamond's Palanquin It_Could've_Been_Great_137.png|Pink Diamond's Era 1 Diamond Base Pink_Diamond_Silhouette_Luxenroar.png|Pink Diamond's Silhouette from garnets flashback from the Episode, "Gemcation" Human_Zoo_(Image).png|Pink Diamond's Human Zoo. Don't get mad, Pink. Calm down.png I hate you so much, Yellow!.png Pink_Diamond's_Face_Reveal_in_Jungle_Moon.png|Pink Diamond's face revealed. tumblr_p243ugcI591we6z1vo2_540.gif Videos File:Steven Universe PINK DIAMOND? Cartoon Network|Stevonnie with Pink Diamond's memories Trivia *It is currently unknown of where her shattered gem remains are. It is theorized that the treasure's chest in Lion's mane holds her remain or her bubbled gem in case she is actually alive a whole time. *In Gemology, pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. *Pearl's spacesuit outfit sports a pink diamond in the chest, possibly hinting at Pearl's past affiliation with Pink Diamond. *Most of the ancient ruins on Earth have the Pink Diamond symbol, such as the Ancient Sky Arena. *As of the episode "The Trial" it's speculated that Rose Quartz is not her actual murderer and her murderer is possibly a Diamond since Rose Quartz cannot get close to her without being overwhelmed by Pink's large entourage of Agate and Quartz soldiers plus the fact that Pink has her personal Sapphire and Pearl to warn Pink about Rose. The only thing that can get close to Pink Diamond is another Diamond. *Some fan theories states that Pink Diamond is actually a member of the Crystal Gems or sometimes the true founder of the Rebellion, which leads to her execution by others Diamond. It is also theorized that Pink is still alive. *Judging from Pearl's behavior when she tries her best not to talk about the Diamonds or Pink Diamond. It is theorizes that Pearl knows something about the circumstance of Pink Diamon's shattering. Navigation Category:Misanthropes Category:Tyrants Category:Supremacists Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Posthumous Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Giant Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Flashback villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Warlords Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil from the past Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Female Category:Envious Category:Unseen Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Thought-Forms